The Machine that Travels Through Time and Disguises Itself so as Not to Arouse Suspicion
"Who the hell came up with that crappy name?!" - Don Maccaroni, referring to the ship The Machine that Travels Through Time and Disguises Itself so as Not to Arouse Suspicion aka TMTTTTADISANTAS is an alien spacecraft with the ability to travel through time. It was originally owned by The Meddler, but after he was defeated in Season 1 it fell into the possession of the Brain Surgeon and eventually Dyercentral. Overview The ship's outside appearance changes drastically depending on where it is, as its name suggests. The entranceway most typically resembles a door or pair of doors, with it's immediate interior resembling something similar to what it as disguised as. For instance, when it was disguised as a closet in Chadwick Jones' Room, it had two outward moving doors with an interior that looked similar to a closet. When The Meddler rearranged the room, it suddenly had a single inward moving door and resembled a bathroom. This phenomenon was viewed directly for the first time in the Season 2 finale when the ship landed in the mojave desert and reconstituted itself from resembling a front door to resembling a large rock. The interior of the ship is also malleable, but so far it has always appeared as a backyard. In the Season 1 finale it was a very spacious area with the control panel resembling a jacuzzi with several lawn paraphernalia covering it. In the Season 2 finale it appeared more like back deck with the controls more closely resembling a barbecue. The control panel itself is an immensely complicated device which requires the operator to move around rapidly to each of the seemingly random items and perform an action with them, such as petting a model squirrel and spraying something from a spray bottle. This makes controlling the ship extremely difficult for someone who is inexperienced with its non-intuitive design, even for someone as intelligent as the Brain Surgeon. History Season 1 When the ship was initially seen in the Octopus review, it was disguised as a closet in Chadwick Jones' room. When The Meddler revealed it's true nature as a time travel device, he threatened to use it to erase the existence of Robocop, thus compelling Chadwick to follow his plan. For most of Season 1 The Meddler mainly used it to travel back and forth from Chadwick's room, delivering a new movie every week. At the beginning of the El Muerto review he used it to rearrange the design of Chadwick's room for no obvious reason. At the end of the season finale, The Meddler was forced to flee inside the ship and begin takeoff as Chadwick and several others followed in order to put a stop to his shenanigans. When inside, the unusual design of the ship's interior momentarily distracted Chadwick, allowing The Meddler to hold him in place with an invisible restraint system. When The Meddler was attacked by Coatmon, the Brain Surgeon managed to approach the controls and quickly figure out how to operate the restraints, freeing Chadwick. After The Meddler fell out of the ship's airlock, it was revealed that the ship was flying out of control through time and space. Season 2 At the very beginning of season 2, the Brain Surgeon is shown landing the ship. Neither him nor the craft were seen again until Episode 8 of the Dragon Ball Lookback. It landed in the shelter of the PRU New Zealand HQ carrying an elderly Brain Surgeon. During the Season finale, the very same restraint system was used to prevent Marvin Jones from killing Chadwick. While he was temporarily delayed, the Brain Surgeon flew the ship very close to Chadwick and managed to get him inside just before Marvin broke free and fired a blast at the ship. The blast hit just as the craft was dematerialising and overloaded the core, forcing Brain Surgeon to make an emergency landing in the mojave desert thirteen months in the future. The rough treatment completely disabled it's accelerators, meaning the ship will never travel through time again. It was then decided by the Chadwick to use the machine's matter synthesizers to turn the area into a base of operations for the newly formed Dyercentral. Features Time Travel -''' The ship could move backwards and forwards in time with ease. This feature was permanently disabled after it was attacked by Marvin Jones. 'Space Travel -' The ship could also travel through space. It did this mainly my dematerializing from one spot and rematerializing in another, but it could also be flown around like a regular ship if the situation required it. This function was likely also disabled by Marvin's attack. 'Advanced Camouflage -' As the name implies, the ship automatically changes its appearance in order to disguise itself among its surroundings. 'Extreme Durability -' Despite taking massive damage from the attack, the ship nonetheless survived a point-blank hit from a being who was able to wipe out an entire battalion of airplanes in one move. '''Matter Synthesizers '-' These can be used to manufacture large amounts of material. Invisible Bindings '-' This is a function that can be used to restrain an enemy. It was activated by The Meddler with the command "Baddie no move no more". It functions both inside and outside the ship and seems capable of subduing even extremely powerful enemies such as Marvin Jones, albeit not for long. Trivia * The ship is very clearly a parody of the TARDIS, a time and space machine that the titular character in Doctor Who uses to explore the universe Category:Chadwick Jones Presents Category:Vehicles Category:Locations